


and so today, my world it smiles

by omgimnaked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimnaked/pseuds/omgimnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas gets them out, after Dean stops wanting to hug Sam every time he sees him, after he’s no longer surprised to wake up safe in bed instead of on the cold ground; there is a point at which Dean doesn’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so today, my world it smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeandcheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcheesecake/gifts).



> I wrote this for Liz because everyone was sending her angst, and I am the fluff queen :p

After Cas gets them out, after Dean stops wanting to hug Sam every time he sees him, after he’s no longer surprised to wake up safe in bed instead of on the cold ground; there is a point at which Dean doesn’t know what to do.

Sam has found a girl, and he seems to be giving a normal life another try. Dean is stupidly, desperately happy about that; it’s almost good enough to make everything he and Cas went through worth it. Hell, it’s way past just ‘good enough’.

But Dean doesn’t have anything as simple as a girl who doesn’t yet know all the Winchester family secrets. Dean has Cas, and while he’s happier than he could (or would) ever put into words that he has him still, nothing about it is simple. They’re still learning how to be with each other like this, away from the battlefield of Purgatory where the hisses and growls of red-eyed monsters blocked out any chance of talking about Castiel’s inner turmoil.

Dean truly considers any red on Castiel’s ledger wiped out after everything they’ve been through together, all the times they’d saved each other in Purgatory, not to mention that Cas was the one who’d finally gotten them out. And even Cas seems to be working on forgiving himself. But with no wars to fight, no world on the edge of destruction, trying to carve out a piece of whatever normalcy can exist between himself and Cas is something Dean wants to give a shot.

So they find themselves in a nicer-than-average hotel room (Dean isn’t yet comfortable with the idea of settling down any place, so they keep traveling, aimlessly for the most part). Dean’s just gotten out of the shower, pajama pants low on his hips and hair damp. Rather than idly flipping channels on the tv while Dean was away, Castiel has turned on the radio, found a station that plays the same kind of music Dean plays in the Impala. Cas sings under his breath, almost just lip-syncing, to certain songs he’s familiar with, one of which is playing when Dean enters the room. Dean half-smiles when he hears Castiel quietly singing. He climbs onto the bed beside Cas, lays his head on the pillow, and laces their fingers together. Castiel rolls over and lays his head on Dean’s chest as they sing the last few lines of the song together—

_“If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics at the end are from Thank You by Led Zeppelin.


End file.
